In recent years, vehicle seat design has made great advances in the areas of safety and universal adjustability. However, substantial added complexity, weight and cost have also resulted from these advancements.
Current vehicle seat designs typically incorporate a seat back frame, a lower seat frame, a seat back cushion assembly, a recliner mechanism, a plurality of electric motors for universal adjustability, and a variety of safety features. These assemblies typically also require a large rear trim component which may be a costly feature.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle seat design which is simplified by requiring fewer components without loss of universal adjustability or safety features, while reducing overall cost for the assembly.